Living Anomaly
by HaPPy2901
Summary: I was given a new life after my cruel and bitter end. I wanted to live but not in this new world full of unknown things. Reincarnated as Gon Freecss' twin brother dark!Self-insert OC
1. Prologue

I never expected to die like this.

Sure, thoughts of death crossed my mind sometimes.

I often contemplated about death when my mind has nothing to occupied, which is most of the time.

Always imagining when and how I would die. If ever people would missed me by the time I'm gone as I outlived my parents and other loved ones. Frequently, asking myself the meaning and purpose of my life if it comes down to it.

But never have I expected my death to turn out like this.

So brutal and so cruel.

So ruthless and so cold.

I was full of regret for the loss of my life and at the same time I'm so bitter and angry of this world.

I can't accept the unfairness of it all.

Why me? Why did they kill me of all people they encounter and choose to steal from, why did they have to kill me?

I have done nothing to them. I'm just an engineer student who came from a poor family, full of dreams and hope believing that someday I would be able to raised my family from poverty and give them a good life.

But then my dreams for the future as well as my family were snuff out like a candle. All of my hard work were all for naught, my promises broken and my once vision of my future filled with light were turning in to darkness.

Even if some part of me acknowledges that the world we live in is so messed up and that I would be just one of the statistics on the growing list of the numbers of death because of crime.

It's still a bitter pill to swallow when you feel so insignificant and helpless in the face of atrocity.

Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll be feature in the television and be one of their headlines showing the news of an engineer student killed because of attempted robbery turn into murder throughout the whole country disregarding my own stupidity and stubbornness to this whole business.

Heh, at least I get to be famous once even if I would never be able to bask in its glory.

Perhaps the news of my death would serve as a reminder to others that they should never resist and just comply on what the criminals wanted in order to avoid being killed just like me.

But then again knowing my luck, people would just pity on me, give empty condolence and move on with their ordinary life. With the shitty government we have, there is no doubt that no justice would be served for me as well as the loved ones I left behind.

I feel really bad for my parents facing these kinds of people as well as the burden I have given to them after knowing my death. I know that they would seek justice for me but I have a feeling it won't go well, it would only lead to disappointment in the end.

In my defense, I only acted out of instinct. My fight or flight being in overdrive. That instead of fleeing and giving up my possession to saved my ass; I choose to fight believing I could handle that person.

Oh, how wrong I am.

I should never have fight. I should have just given my possession to her. I underestimated them and that mistake causes my death. I was so focused resisting her from taking my bag when her _friend_ out of nowhere attack me with a knife.

Not only am I stabbed once, not twice but sixteen times until they are satisfied. Then they run away and hightail like a dog with tails between their leg.

For the first time I feel terror on my life. Not scared, like the scary movies I watched or even frightened, like when a flying cockroach comes in my way but rather pure terror were rushing through me and I can't do anything about it.

 _Am I going to survived this?_

I have never expected to seriously ask this question to myself like this. Never have I consider my life as a thing to survive from. Even if I came from a poor family not once have I ever think of my situation as something so bad that I need to survive just to live.

So for me to ask this to myself I knew that I'm going to die soon. When everything feels so slow yet so fast at the same time. I now understand why in the movies they said that life flashes before your eyes. Maybe I'm just being dramatic but I swear that everything is so slow. It could possibly be the sudden loss of blood and me feeling lightheaded.

As I slowly dying, I asked help on the cars passing by hoping that a good Samaritan would help me in my ruffled dying state. Even though it's the middle of the night and there's no any sign of human life, I have to try.

At that time I witnessed the callousness and indifference human possessed.

As much as I begged to god and someone out there to help and bring me to the hospital even if it feels hopeless since my body cannot handle the pain any longer. I still stand and wave my hands for help despite my vision going dark and my knees starting to drop.

But…

No one help.

A car pass by and an aged man look and ignored me, acting they never sees me.

And it hurts.

The way they disregards me hurts more than the man who caused this in the first place.

 _Why won't they help me?_

 _Why won't they notice me?_

I am not a bad person nor ever have bad intentions for you. I just needed help in bringing me to the hospital. Please just stop for a moment and help me.

Still, no one stop.

No one heard my pleas for help.

They left me all alone to suffer in this darkness.

I feel betrayed and disappointed.

No matter how much I tried, no matter how much I struggled, my prayers were never answered. I was weak, the feeling of intense pain is the thing that grounds me to earth but slowly my body are turning numb and my will to live is crumbling like dust.

Not long after that, darkness overwhelmed my whole being. My life slipped away as death embraces me.

 _I still want to live._


	2. Chapter 1

...

 _We only fear which we do not understand._

...

The truth is when one experience death you would never truly get over it.

Surely you agree with this truth after all no person have overcome death and truly tell us the detailed on what will happen to us after we live.

Perhaps people who suffered near death experience or those people who said they were messenger of god would refute that they know what will we be in the afterlife. They might be saying the truth or not but in the end people would never understand or believe in it until they see it for themselves.

After all, seeing is believing.

Regardless of that death is still an unknown thing to people. No one would truly know death until you face it.

And right now I was in death's domain.

This endless bound of darkness with nothing in sight is what _death_ truly is.

Facing death is a lonely and scary thing.

I know for sure _that_ place is something people would never want to be in even if it's already predestined for every living being to be there _._

What do I mean by _that?_ I really can't formulate the exact words to describe what it is. You could say there are no words to describe it. All I know is that this place is where dead people reside in even if you don't exactly see or feel them.

Maybe _that_ is a time and a place. _That_ could also be a concept, formless and shapeless.

What I could say in this is that living through death will make anyone's mind go insane and maybe I already am. I knew I don't want to be in that world and remain there any longer.

 _That_ place which is the most disgusting and repulsive than any place I've known. But there's no denying that place doesn't exist and the fact I couldn't deny it makes me despair.

Death truly is a worthy of fear than anything else

...

For a moment, he felt like he was floating, but soon after that, he was able to hear the sound of a soothing voice being cut through the place he was in.

He knew he was no longer in that _dark, obscure, meaningless_ place. He doesn't know how he escaped that abyss but he is more than relief he would never lay his eyes on it.

In the end the place he was before still leaves a mark to his being. Because the remaining ominous and helpless feeling still lingers in the depth of his core.

In that soothing, warm place he is no longer alone. Even though it's still dark and that he is confused from all the changes, it was no longer scary unlike before. Even if he doesn't see him, he could still feel him, his other companion in this place of tranquillity and serenity.

That companion provided comfort and safety to him who is too hollow and scared. Perhaps that companion is the source of all this warmth in the first place. The warmth which not only penetrated his body but also his depraved soul.

This warm, yet slightly prickly sensation could completely make one forget oneself. It entices him to let go all of the things that made him be what he is. But being a coward he is, the reluctance to let go never waned, feeling afraid that if he forgot he would regret it for the rest of his life. Although leaving all the dark emotions he have from the past is a good decision, he just simply cannot let go all of the frustration he endured. No he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he let go of it in the first place.

Being surrounded by the surreal feeling of tenderness and warmth, thoughts like leaving this place doesn't cross his mind. Albeit, not seeing or even not having the ability to have a conversation with his companion is disappointing, it was still partially alright to him since he doesn't want to leave this safety net he's dwelling in. If he could live like this forever then it wouldn't be such a bad thing either.

But as they say all happiness always come to an end one way or another. Or perhaps the better term like the bitter youth would always say is that forever doesn't exist.

It was inevitable that things couldn't remain the same. Even if this place was comforting it still getting cramped in here. The more we stay in here, there is no doubt that one of us would burst one day.

He has suspicion on these current circumstances he and his companion are in but he doesn't want to admit such things yet. It's just inconceivable for that to happen even though he already surpasses the impossibility of escaping death.

He doesn't know how much time passed but he feel a sudden shake of movement, destroying the once peace this place was in before.

He feels his other companion reacting aggressively, most likely he too sense the sudden change of their warm abode.

He doesn't like this vague feeling of unknown; it reminds him too much of _that_ place and being reminded of _that_ caused him to fear once again. At the same time he is also worried. Would his companion also be pulled in by _that_ just because it wanted to punish him for escaping? He doesn't know the answer but he rather not go through _that_ again much less involves his companion in _that_ hell.

As he wait in what seems like hours in the darkness he is familiar with, he saw for the first time a blinding flash of light. Before approaching the the light for a moment, emotions like being afraid, joy and hope were mixed in jumble making him confused on what he truly feels.

After a short moment of delay, his mind began to comprehend the feeling of coldness. Being assaulted by this previously known yet forgotten sensation, he began to panic under the intense feeling of shock and started to struggle.

Feeling suffocated, his being screamed for oxygen, it was an unbearable sensation. Unable to understand his situation, he didn't have time to think about what happened to his other companion as he could only do was struggle from this painful hardship.

Without being able to take action in controlling his body, and his mind being clouded from pain, as if being liberated from being chained by the darkness, his body started to cry instinctively. He cried for the longest time as though this is the first time he cried in his whole existence. Not soon after he heard someone crying with him, which seemingly like a duet, the sounds of crying produced a tune that he is deeply connected with.

With his consciousness being fuzzy and his state of mind being all wacky, he tried to open his eyes only to see a blurry world. It was a chaotic world through his eyes; colors other than black were muddle while the outlines are dim. He began to feel unease from all the sudden influx of information he currently perceived.

 _Just what the heck is going on?_

Trying to calm himself and think clearly was a hard endeavour, not only his sense of smell keep distracting him other sounds keep hurting his too sensitive hearing. His mind is unable to maintain his consciousness as though his body can't accept its own self. His mind finally shut down like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

...

Whenever his consciousness returned, he sometimes recalled the sound of a baby's audible crying and every time he began to fade, he always feel so embarrassed to himself. Granted a baby shouldn't feel embarrassed at all since this are their natural instinct to tell the world what they need. But having the mind of a young adult he feels disconnected with the infant's body, unable to properly understand the information being given.

But adapting to different situations is his specialty therefore with his mind still confused and jumbled up; he starts relaxing and goes with the flow, throwing his unclear emotions under the bus.

Throughout all this, someone was either with him, a female giant and a small baby that is always within his reach which he suspected as the other companion in his previous home. Although he is still confused, he had finally grasped the general idea of his current situation. Yet even then, it only further added up his confusion.

He remember dying a horrible and pitiful death by the hands of a robber, thrown in _that_ loathsome place, and then escapes into the warm and soothing place, acquired a companion which alleviate his loneliness and finally being tossed with his other companion into the light. The light which is this world he lives in.

He finally comprehended and accepted that he turned into a baby and that the place he was in before was his mother's- he buried this thought deep in the recesses of his mind. He concludes that he was reborn in a new body with his mind still intact.

Although he is not a buddhist in the past, he could clearly recognized the situation he was in as it reminds him of the stories and novels he often like to read in the past. Despite the fact that those stories always jump into being born after dying, or dying and then meeting god or a higher being in some cases. Never in his wildest ideas would he also received the same treatment like them. Albeit it is still different as _that_ have scarred and twisted him to the core and those characters never received such reception in their life.

He doesn't know if he could still live normally because of that experience and he feels guilty that his mother wouldn't be able to have a normal son because of his current psyche. He wouldn't fault his mother if she abandoned him in a sidewalk because of how unnatural he is.

When his eyes finally began to vividly see the surroundings, all that was in view was a beautiful woman's face; he instinctively knew that this is the mother who takes care of him and his other companion that he recognized as his twin sibling. He doesn't know what his sibling's gender is and who the older and younger sibling between them is. At the same time he also has no idea what their new name is.

To his outmost disappointment and frustration he tried remembering the name of his past and the only thing that his mind drawn in is a blank space. He remembers the small and big events he had in his previous life but he no longer remember the important things like name and age of himself. Perhaps the time he remained in _that_ have caused his mind to rotten away, memories being chipped one by one as _that_ tried to swallowed him whole and becoming one with _that_ in the end.

He impulsively cries because of the sudden intense effort he exerted in his mind that his vessel's sensitivity caught on. Due to his incessant crying, it seems his other twin perceives his current feeling and cry with him also.

 _Is this what they called twin senses!?_

 _Or maybe I just disturbed my twin's sleep._

 _I'm sorry my new mother it seems you have to console the both of us now instead of just me._

 _I am deeply sorry for troubling you once again._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for the review, favourites and follows. Though I'm not confident in my writing I am thankful for giving your time in reading this story. My grammar may not be perfect but I hope it won't stop you reading them.


End file.
